


Es digno (Thunderiron)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Omegaverse, Tony Feels, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Thor es el rey de Asgard, hijo de Odín y el más valiente guerrero de todos los reinos, por lo cual nunca conoció un "no" por respuesta en el amor. Hasta que conoció a Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Es digno (Thunderiron)

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

El Dios del trueno, siempre había sido reconocido como el rey de las grandes fiestas y bacanales de Asgard, famoso por su voraz sed de cerveza y su desenfadada hambre por la carne, el placer y el sexo. Como hijo de Odín jamás recibió un _“no”_ por respuesta, pues sumando su gran fama como el mejor guerrero de su mundo y sus conocidas aventuras amorosas en las que en más de una vez un amante habló muy bien de él, era un hombre porque el cual las mujeres y hombres se peleaban. Acostumbrado a llevarse a la cama a quien quisiera, el día en el que Thor conoció a Tony Stark, recibió su primer “no” en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Dije que no, rubio, ¿qué parte “no” no entendiste?

— ¿Si sabes que soy Thor, el Dios del trueno, hijo de Odín…? — Tony levantó la mano mientras sonreía divertido y negaba la cabeza incrédulo ante lo que decía.

— Puedes ser quien quieras, pero no estoy interesado, _Point Break_.

El rubio se quedó en mitad de la nave intentando descifrar que acababa de pasar en sus narices; pues aunque había conocido al ser más bello que jamás pudiera haberse cruzado en su larga vida, este ser, había osado decirle que no. A él, el guerrero más valiente de Asgard, temido en todos los reinos.

Enumeró mentalmente las infinitas veces en las que ofreció una noche de pasión a las mujeres más bellas, a las reinas a las que amó furtivamente a escondidas de algún pobre rey engañado y las ocasiones en las que Diosas lo perseguían por solo un beso. Y entonces no encontró ninguna lógica en lo que acaba de pasar porque él era un Dios, encima era él Alfa más poderoso y que aquel Omega lo hubiera desairado de esa forma, solo logró excitarlo más. Molestarlo también, pero sobre todo, excitarlo.

Porque el aroma de aquel ser, era dulce como las uvas maceradas del vino de Asgard que tardaban en fermentar más de cien años, era meloso como las fresas untadas en miel y su olor era ron para su nariz. No iba a ser fácil, pero Thor se dijo a sí mismo, se prometió, que Tony Stark iba a ser suyo.

— Él es algo difícil. — Escuchó a sus espaldas; la mirada atenta del capitán Rogers lo atrapó en mitad de los groseros pensamientos que tenía con el brillante Omega que en ese instante se paseaba con galantería por el pasadizo de la nave —. No suele estar con compañeros del equipo, al menos eso dice.

— No suelo rendirme tan fácil, amigo mío. — Leyó en la mirada del soldado: la misma decepción que él atravesaba en ese instante. _«Quizás era uno más de los rechazados de Tony»_ , pensó —. Y menos aún con un Omega como ese.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser fácil porque como Thor jamás había recibido un “no” por respuesta, jamás había tenido que cortejar a alguien, simplemente una sonrisa o una mirada bastaban para tener a disposición a su presa escogida. Por ello es que no sabía cómo cortejar, el Dios del trueno, simple y llanamente no tenía idea de cómo conquistar.

Perdido en el arte de conseguir la atención del pequeño hombre, se internó en su recámara, dispuesto a ver cuánta película terrestre existiera pata que le enseñase cómo lograr llevarse a la cama a alguien tan bello como Stark.

Y aprendió que las rosas eran un buen comienzo, pero luego de dejarle un ramo de estas en su taller, al día siguiente aparecieron en el tacho de basura. Después averiguó que unos horribles osos de felpas con ojos deformes, podían ser dulces y atrayentes para el amor, así que compró todos los que pudo conseguir de una tienda de humanos y se los volvió a dejar regados por su cuarto. Pero a la mañana siguiente el Omega hacía una enorme fogata en el campo de entrenamiento para quemar desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande de los pobres peluches víctimas de su mal humor.

Entristecido por su derrota con Tony, partió hacia una misión de emergencia que les había sido encargada por Fury y aunque estuviera a más de veinte metros de distancia del Omega, sentía por sobre todas las castas y aromas, el olor dulzón y atractivo del genio como si lo tuviera a su lado.

— Maldita sea — murmuró intentando controlar su propio aroma territorial que necesitaba poseer a aquel ser.

Se sentía confundido y frustrado porque al pasar de los días, su deseo y necesidad se hacían más fuertes, además de que empezaba no solo a saborear la curvilínea forma de su cuerpo, sino comenzaba a soñar con su rostro por las noches. Y en esas mismas horas de oscuridad se levantaba exhausto al borde de un celo, el que había podido controlarlos desde hace años y que no tenía ninguno en contra de su voluntad desde que era un adolescente.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Antes su sola fama lo hubiera ayudado a obtener lo que quería. Matar a un rey o un monstruo también servía. Pero con Tony siempre era complicado, el ya conocía todos esos atributos de él y aún así, no lo quería cerca de él. Thor se sintió frustrado por primera vez en cientos de años.

Lo vio venir hacia él, ya poco le importaba al asgardiano que lo hubiera descubierto observándole, porque además, lo hacia todo el tiempo, siempre era encontrado de esa forma; sus miradas se sostuvieron todo el tramo de camino en el que el castaño avanzaba con pasos elegantes.

Con una sonrisa y un guiño se detuvo frente a él y cuando al fin el corazón de Thor parecía que iba a tener un poco de calor, el genio se giró para apoyarse sobre la mesa y empezar a coquetear con Romanoff, quien sorprendida empezó a desplegar su propio aroma, a la busca de cazarlo si es que se le daba la oportunidad.

El rubio se levantó feroz y lo haló de un brazo — Suéltame, pedazo de bruto — susurró el genio que fue arrastrado a un lado y antes de que Natasha pudiera reclamar, Thor ya mostraba sus dientes que imponentes junto a su aroma la hicieron retroceder a regañadientes.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Stark! — le dijo cuándo le soltó y estuvieron al fin a solas —. Dejas que tu olor me inunde cuando nos cruzamos y te mueves como una diosa de veneno frente a mí; me miras y te metes en mi mente solo para dejarme con ganas de tu cuerpo — El rubio acortó los pasos —, pero te prometo que pronto serás tú el que me ruegue, Stark, puedes contar con ello.

[…]

Tres días más tarde, en el complejo Vengadores, Thor Odinson sujetaba un micrófono en mitad de la sala mientras un sonido seco de eco retumbaba el lugar haciendo que atrajera a todos los Vengadores. — Bue-buenas noches… — Jamás en trescientos años se había sentido tan avergonzado y sin embargo intentó mantenerse con honor —. El día de hoy voy a cantar una canción que quiero dedicar a una persona que se encuentra presente el día de hoy en este lugar.

Buscó con la mirada al millonario, pero no lo halló y empezó a sentir los nervios invadirlo aún más y maldijo al tonto de Rhodey por hacerle tamaña recomendación para conseguir la atención de Tony Stark; él que había jurado ser lo suficientemente digno de su reino, se sentía poco digno en ese instante. Porque lo que había empezado como una necesidad carnal empezaba a tornarse en algo nuevo para su ser como un dolor terrible en su abdomen cuando lo veía y la preocupación de cuidarlo en las batallas, poniendo a su disposición el martillo para cuidarlo cuando lo necesitara.

— Yo… esta canción va para Tony Stark y espero que donde sea que esté la escuche.

Se había enamorado, él que no conocía conquistar se había enamorado y de un ser bastante complicado al que le costaba leer y entender, que se ponía en constante peligro cuando no era inmortal y que además, le tenía odio al amor, pero que cuidaba de todos. Él, que había pasado por siglos de reclutar soldados para sus filas, sabía reconocer el honor y Tony lo tenía en la frente, por eso se enamoró de la valentía, del ser humano que no le temía a la muerte aunque fuera tan vulnerable como el resto.

— _Every breath you take, every move you make…_ — Temblaba, el Dios del trueno temblaba y las sonrisas de los demás se mostraron, porque nadie podía creer que Thor estuviera cantando para Tony, porque todos sabían que nadie tenía una oportunidad así nomás. Pero pronto todos dejaron de sonreír, porque en mitad de la canción desafinada y poco melodiosa, Tony salió de detrás del estante para mirar en primera fila al Dios.

Esperó que terminara la canción y cuando bajó hacia él le tiró un golpe en el hombro. — Eso es por arruinar una de mis canciones favoritas — Y luego un beso cerró la boca de Thor que ya empezaba a reclamar —, y eso por hacer el ridículo por mí.

Ningún vengador daba crédito, está de más decir que a todos los carcomía la envidia, porque ninguno de ellos había llegado tan lejos y Rhodes era el único que sonreía, se reclinó al capitán quien tomaba un largo sorbo de cerveza mientras veía a Thor y a Tony desaparecer.

— Es que él es _digno_ , o sea tú también, pero él tiene un reino, ¿sabes?

Tony jamás había caído por ningún Alfa y estaba orgulloso de eso; tenía a sus pies a los mejores guerreros, a los hombres más poderosos y más ricos, sin embargo jamás había perdido la cabeza por ninguno. Hasta que apareció aquel torpe ser que lo perseguía sin dar tregua por todos lados intentando conquistarlo de la manera más absurda posible y que empezaba a desesperarlo, porque por más, Dios que sea, Tony no iba dejarse caer a los pies de ningún hombre que realmente lo valorara. Era simple, Stark quería al hombre que pueda dejar todo por él, que de verdad se arrodillara y olvidara su poder, riqueza y honor.

Y la verdad es que empezaba a creer que ese era Thor aunque siempre se desanimaba en darle una oportunidad por el miedo a que lo lastimen, todo hasta que el rubio hizo su máxima demostración de amor frente a todos y se dejó en el ridículo más grande que Tony jamás había visto. Un Dios que bien podría tener a quien quería se arrodillaba por él, entonces él podía arrodillarse también y en la cama, para ser más gráficos.

Su celo empezó sin permiso, cuando el Dios se engullía toda su erección y con sus grandes dedos estimulaba su entrada, sin control alguno empezó a gemir, él que se jactaba de controlar todo lo que lo rodeaba había perdido el control y estaba a merced del gran hombre.

— Tus gritos son música para mis oídos, Anthony — susurró sobre su glande el más alto antes de llevarse hasta la garganta la enrojecida polla de Stark.

— Jódeme, Thor, hazlo ya — exclamó revolcándose de placer sintiendo la lengua del rubio recorrer ahora no solo su polla, sino que reemplazar a sus dedos, penetrando su entrada con maestría y soltura.

— Como usted mande, señor. — Lo giró con brusquedad, de la que Thor se sorprendió a sí mismo, no solía ser tan duro cuando recién empezaba a hacer el amor, pero el aroma de Tony se había colado en su sistema y empezaba a nublarle el control. Su erección le dolía y le quemaban las entrañas mientras la fiebre por penetrarlo lo enfermaba hasta la locura —. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo despacio, te haré daño, mi amor.

— Ah, maldita sea, pensé que los Dioses controlaban sus celos — reclamó Tony cuando su entrada se dilató y el placer volvió a golpearlo cuando el olor de Thor a hierbabuena y cerveza llenó su sistema —. Jódeme, jódeme — gimió desesperado.

— Yo, yo, yo no entiendo cómo pasó esto. — Se sintió un animal y como uno gozó de los glúteos de Stark que redondos y firmes se meneaban frente a él mientras su hermosa entrada goteaba preparación, se sintió privado de todo razonamiento y colocando su polla en la entrada empezó a hundirse sin poder controlar la velocidad —. Es el cielo, el cielo mi rey, mi reina, mi todo.

Tony gritó aún más fuerte, de dolor y placer, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no desmayarse por la mezcla de sentimientos al sentir una polla de semejante tamaño dentro de él. Mordió su mano y resistió, a los pocos minutos y el movimiento de caderas de Thor lo llevaron al cielo, aquel cielo del que hablaba el rubio, mientras se corría.

Lo penetró de una y mil maneras, el celo de Tony duró tres días y el de Thor una semana, el genio sintió que perdió el conocimiento más de una vez y cuando despertaba se hallaba a sí mismo montando a Thor quien lo miraba con anhelo y adoración. — Mi reina… — Y otra vez se corría sobre el perfecto abdomen de aquel enorme hombre que lo había llenado más veces de las que jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Lamía su cuello en un acto masoquista sabiendo que necesitaba marcarlo como su instinto se lo exigía, pero disfrutaba del dolor y el placer de saber que tenía a centímetros al Omega que había buscado por siglos en otro mundo, a miles de años de distancia, un mortal más digno que cualquiera.

Tony lo besó, como hizo cada uno de los días, paciente y exhausto fue suyo cuantas veces se lo exigió, aunque él jamás obedeciera se sentía lleno de devoción y de placer al ser venerado; en su mente solo resonaba las palabras: _«Mi reina»_ , mientras el semen de Thor lo inundaba una y otra vez.

Cuando la semana terminó, ambos almorzaron toda la comida de la alacena y al fin descansaron en una cama que no estaba destrozada; Thor besó la nuca de Tony sin preguntar si podían dormir así para siempre y Stark le dejó besarle pensando en que tal vez se dejaría marcar en una próxima vez. El Dios del trueno soñó con hacerlo rey de Asgard y Tony soñó con Asgard, con una casa, con una familia, porque al fin había caído a los pies de un Alfa, aunque le costara tanto admitirlo. Tan digno uno del otro, como siempre debió serlo.

**FIN**


End file.
